Mind, Crystal
by BruggleStar
Summary: Everything changed the minute she heard the ferret-like creature talk. Everything changed the year the dreams began. Everything changed the second she began her journey. Question is, how are they all connected? Slight Redemptionshipping, T just in case.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Greetings, readers! And welcome to the prologue of _Mind Crystal_! Now, this will be pairing Kris and Silver, better known as Redemptionshipping. (It will never die!) For this story, I'm doing something a bit different, I am putting aspects form the old games and mixing them with the remakes. Why? Cause their were some aspects that I really liked in the old games that weren't in the remakes and vice versa. Hence the name, A Heart of Gold, a Soul of Silver, and a Mind of Crystal.

Disclaimer: Say what? You seriously believe that I own Pokemon?! You are off your rocker! …Get back on it. I have no ownership of this franchise _whatsoever. _

Prologue

_Fire burned all around her, the smoke making it impossible to breath._

Two small children, a boy and girl, were playing in the yard. The girl laughed as the boy slid, trying to catch the ball she had thrown.

_"We need to get out of here!" cried out a voice. "I'll burn our way out!" called out another._

Suddenly, the girl stopped. "Do you hear something?" she asked the boy. "No, just some Pokemon. Why?" She turned to look at him. "I thought I heard someone calling for help." The boy shrugged.

_"No!" she rasped. "That will only make it worse!"_

After a while, the girl stopped again. "I know I'm hearing someone call for help!" she told the boy. "Fine!" he said, exasperated. "We'll go look!"

_"But we have to do something!" yelled a third voice._

After looking around for a while, the two children came across a little wooden box that was moving. "Cool!' the boy exclaimed. "My box trap worked!"

"What?" the girl said, shocked. "There's a Pokemon trapped in there?" The boy nodded with a proud grin on his face. "Yep! Made it myself!"

_ She heard coughing from the second then a thump. "No! You need to get up!" the first cried. _

"Get that poor thing out of there right now!" the girl scolded. "Pokeballs are made for catching Pokemon, not traps!" The boy sighed. "Alright!" he said. "Just don't tell my mom, ok?" The girl nodded as he lifted the box off the ground. As soon as there was enough room, a small, ferret-like Pokemon burst out from underneath the box. "That stupid box, falling on me!" it ranted. "There I was, minding my own business, when all of a sudden it trapped me! Stupid box! Falling on me like that!" the young girl began to giggle. "What's so funny?" the boy asked.

_She coughed. The smoke made it so hard to breathe… "Stay awake! You have to!"_

Both the boy and Pokemon hadn't believed her when the girl told them she had understood what the Pokemon had said. "If you can understand me," the Pokemon said skeptically, "What am I saying now?" The girl repeated what the ferret-like Pokemon said. After seeing the shocked look on the small creature's face, the boy believed her. Only the boy, the girl, and their parent's knew of the girl's ability.

_She felt herself fall. She couldn't stand any longer. She knew that she was needed in the world, but perhaps they understood enough by now. Her eyes slowly began to close… "Crystal! Crystal! Wake up!" _


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Alright. First off, I want to thank the people who have favorited and followed this story. The support means so much to me! Especially due to the fact that not a lot of people like/read Redemptionships… And second of all, this may be the last update for a very long time. I don't know if I will be able to get on a computer long enough to update. But please, don't give this story up for dead!

**Disclaimer: **Nu-uh! I don't own Pokemon! Not now, not ever.

_"Crystal! Wake up!" _Kris woke up screaming. "Kris? Are you ok?" her mother called. Kris shakily pushed herself up from her bed. "Y-Yeah," she said as her mother walked into her room. "What was it?" asked a cat-like creature that leapt onto her bed. Kris sighed. "Just a dream Neko," she told the Persian. "Really?" Neko asked. "Sounded like a nightmare."

"Are you sure you're alright, honey?" Kris's mother asked. "It sounded like another one of those nightmares." Kris sighed. It was occasionally irritating t be the only one able to hear what Pokemon were saying. "I'm sure mom." Her mom nodded. "Well, you better get dressed,"

"How come?" Kris asked. "Well, the Professor called and said he wanted to see you," she explained. "He didn't say why, just that he wanted to see you as soon as possible." Kris nodded. "Alright," she said. "I'll go ahead and get dressed." Her mom smiled. "C'mon Neko, let's give Kris some space," the Persian leapt from Kris's bed and walked out after her mother.

Quickly, Kris walked over to her dresser and pulled out some clothes. She pulled on a black tee, and some jogging shorts. Then, she pulled on some socks and her grey tennis shoes. Walking out of her room, she grabbed her favorite jacket before quickly walking down the stairs. When she reached her living room, she noticed that her mom was talking to her best friend's mom, Mrs. Elm. "Good morning Mrs. Elm," she called as she walked toward the front door. She waved in reply. "And where do you think you're going?" Her mom called from the kitchen. "To professor Elm's lab," Kris stated. "Not without breakfast, young lady," Kris's mom retorted. "You hardly ate any dinner last night." Kris sighed. "I'm not hungry," she complained. "Then at least take an apple," her mother said.

"Alright," Kris said, making her way to the counter. "Oh, I almost forgot," Kris's mother said, walking over to the table. "Your Pokegear came in from the shop this morning." She handed the package over to Kris. "I didn't know they delivered," Kris said, confused. "They don't," Mrs. Elm spoke up. "I picked it up on my way over."

"Oh, you shouldn't have!" Kris said. "I could've picked it up on my way over to Elm's lab!" Mrs. Elm laughed. "Oh, it was no trouble," she stated. "My husband said that what he wanted to talk to you about was important. Therefore, I picked it up so you wouldn't have to worry about it. "Well thank you" Kris said. Mrs. Elm smiled in return.

"You better get going," Kris's mother told her. She nodded. "Ok," she said as she walked to the door. "Bye!"

As Kris walked out, a Marill accidentally ran into her. "Oof!" the little water mouse Pokemon gasped. "Sorry Kris!" Kris giggled "It's alright, Mausu," she assured the little water type, patting her on the head. Mausu grinned at her before running back to her trainer, Ethan. "Hey Ethan!" she called out to her best friend. She watched him look around for who called him before he realized. "Oh, hey Kris!" he called back. Kris stifled a giggle as he walked over to her, completely oblivious to the fact that Mausu was running toward the river. "Mausu is getting away," she commented. Ethan quickly looked around for his water type before spotting her. "Sorry Kris," he apologized as he ran over to Mausu.

Kris just shook her head and giggled before walking over to the Professor's lab. As soon as she walked in, she immediately walked over to the back of the lab to where Elm was. "Ah, here you are Kris," he stated as she walked over. "Good morning Professor," she greeted. "May I ask why you have asked me to come over?"

Elm nodded. "I needed to ask you a favor," he explained. "I'm conducting new Pokemon research right now and, I was wondering if you could help me with it.

"You see… I'm writing a paper that I want to present at a conference. But, there are some things that I don't quite understand yet. So! I'd like you to raise one of the Pokemon that I recently caught. Are you willing to help me out?" Kris nodded. "Of course, Mr. Elm!" she declared. Elm sighed in relief. "Thanks, Kris!" he exclaimed. "You're a great help!"

**A/N: **Yeah, something of a cliffhanger. But don't worry! Kris will be picking her first Pokemon in the next chapter!

REVIEW! pretty please with sugar on top?


End file.
